Fax and Niggyness
by bIJOUPIXIEQUEEN
Summary: It's been a while, school is in session and Max has to decide whether her flock is ready for school again. Iggy is stuck between a choice in which either way someone will get hurt... most likely himself. Eggy n Fax... Niggy
1. Playing Catch Up

Max POV

So anyways, its been a couple of months, and its almost Christmas, I'm laying lazily on my moms couch, with Nudge, Angel and Total on the floor behind the couch in a makeshift fort.

Iggy and Ella are talking quietly amongst each other, I think if I decide that the flock will stay, and once again enroll in the local hell – I mean school, Iggy and Ella may get serious.

Angel's grown up a lot from our most recent experiences, and Gazzy's intestines are just as malfunction, if thats even a word. Fang is quiet still, and Total is learning how to be a dog... with wings. Nudge can take silverware right out of our hands.

Like when we were eating spaghetti a couple days back, she waited for the perfect amount of sauce then pow, metal flew, and so did the spaghetti. It dumped into our laps. But what she didn't account for was the tray, the spaghetti sat upon was also metal, and flew straight at her. And by by went our dinner.

Aside from that, at the mall Angel asked a officer to buy her an ice cream, he quickly agreed and offered it to us all, buy enough time for me to swipe the nearest ATM. With enough money to last us a month and free ice cream we were on our way to moms house in Arizona. The only place we've been to where I'm sweating on a couch three days before Christmas.

Gazzy nearly set the bathroom on fire trying to light a candle with his butt, it would have worked to if he was facing the right way.

Iggy wants to get his drivers test, nobody could see why not, except mom, Fang and I. Ella told me things in confidence. That she had a thing for Iggy, and I tried to refrain from ewwing out loud... in front of her. I could slightly understand the whole liking him concept, he is a sweet heart, in a immature mutant way.

Fang wont talk to me and I don't know why, one minute he'll be sitting on my bed watching me, work at the desk, then when I turn around he looks away and acts like he was never looking at me in the first place. Somethings bothering him I just don't know what – yet.

Mom is really cool, but I think she's seeing someone, she comes home late on Fridays way to late lately, and its driving me crazy cause she hasn't said two words about it. I've been getting the flock ready for school, mom, Ella, and I bought everyone new clothes for Christmas.

And moms been making chocolate cookies in the hopes of convincing me to stay.

A couple dozen more and it might just work.

**OK so now you've been caught up. I'm planning to start writing the next chappy asap, and for all of you who have been reading LOVE FADING INTO THE TWILIGHT sorry my computer crashed, and I had to get my entire hard driver wiped out, and my stupid thumb drive has recently disappeared wonderful I know. I'm planning a new Twilight Fanfic with Renesmee, details coming soon so check my page.**

**Mari**


	2. Stay by My Side

**Chapter 2**

**Third POV**

Iggy sat away from the others his face was upturned to the stars. Nudge came out with Total and Magnolia. Angel was asleep already and Ella, Max, and Fang sat in the middle of the yard laughing and talking.

"Max, have you seen the Gasman? I'm trying to give him a shower--" Mrs. Martinez's voice called from the door.

Max and Fang stood, and Iggy simply nodded towards the garage where a silent giggle came only to his ears.

Fang nodded to Max and they crashed thru the door to find Gazzy with a handful of matches, rope, a bottle and rubbing alcohol. He was trying to make a bomb- again.

Fang picked him up by the collar of his shirt and dragged him into the tub, fully dressed.

He walked out the door. Leaving Gazzy in the tub. Max was sitting on the couch with Ella and Nudge chatting away at her feet.

Total and Magnolia were curled up in a corner. He was muttering in his sleep.

Fang sat down beside Max and watched the show on the TV, not really paying any attention, he was watching Max from the corner of my eye. I found the emotions playing across her face more interesting.

She noticed Fang was watching her and smiled at him, while she was jumping into the air. He watched a few moments, hovering above the house till he saw a blond jump from her second story bedroom window.

**Fang POV**

"You notice anything going on between the flock?" Max asks out of nowhere. I look up from the water.

"huh."

"I have a feeling something odd is going on and it seems to be centered around Iggy. He hasn't made any bombs lately, he willingly takes showers and has been quieter than usual." Max had a look on her face like a worried mother.

"Or the girls," I offered.

"What?" she asked. She seemed out of it, like she was thinking about something.

"You know, Nudge and Ella."

She nodded, "I've always noticed it with Nudge, but now it's Ella too. You don't think?"

I nodded.

It was obvious they liked Iggy who wouldn't, and Gazzy has been spending extra time by Nudge's side. "And the Gasman." I added. Then she nodded.

"Now I'm worried, why this is happening?" she hid her face in her hands. I just watched her, she couldn't seriously not know.

Of course she's been to busy to notice a calender once in awhile. It was the last week in January, meaning February and Valentines Day were right around the corner. I didn't think to remind her. I didn't come up here to talk about the flock, I did come up here though, with Max, for a reason.

I whispered in her ear then, "Don't worry, please don't worry about them, they're all getting ready for bed."

She nodded and rested her head on my shoulder. We sat like this for a long moment, I was deciding whether to do it now, but a car could be heard from the road. "Max? Fang! Are you out here?"

I groaned internally.

"Yes, we're coming." Max got up grabbing my hand, dragging me to follow. But I didn't care she was treating me like a three year old, she was holding my hand.

***

I was sitting on the edge of my bed. I couldn't sleep. It was nearly midnight. I decided to check on the flock, Max included.

I got off my bed and silently made my way to Gazzy and Iggy's room. Gazzy was curled up in a little ball. Iggy was stretched out, his feet hanging off the edge.

He was twitching in his sleep. I laughed and moved on to Nudge, Angel, and Ella's room.

I opened the door to Nudge gripping the blanket saying something about Iggy. Angel had Celeste, to her chest. Ella rolled over on her side, one eye opened, "Mom?"

"No"

"Fang? Oh, goodnight, Fang."

"'night sorry." I said closing the door I moved on towards Max's room.

With my hand on the door knob, I paused I could hear Max, toss and turn in her bed. She muttered in her sleep to a nightmare.

In my head I could see the fright in her eyes. I opened the door and walked inside.

She was tangled in sheets in Mrs. Martinez's study/office. Her arm clutched the mattress edge, her feet dangling of the end of the pull out couch.

She was frowning, her face red. I kneel beside her head my hand on her shoulder, I shook her, she jumped alive.

Her eyes fluttered open. "Fang?" she asked her arms gripped, around my neck, she hid her face against my chest. Her tears staining my black tee.

She fisted my shirt. "Fang" she whispered it had been a couple of minutes she had sobbed, her voice cracked and was hoarse. "P-please don't leave – don't leave me," she whispered softly.

"I won't I'll sleep here tonight." I said. She looked up to my face. Her eyes glazed over.

"I do not," she said pissed off, at something in her head?

"Max?"

"I'm ok sorry." she mouthed the word, _voice. _I nodded and Jeb's face popped into my head. I hugged her to me, so her head was over my heart. I couldn't feel her heat, and my heat, all I could feel was heat, our heat. My head screamed at me to kiss her. My heart quickened its beats, my lungs persisted to fill. Max looked up for my face in the darkness.

"Fang?"


	3. Everything

**Chapter 3**

**Fang POV**

"Fang?"

I looked down at Max her face seemed vulnerable, desperate. I couldn't do this to her not now. "I won't leave."

"I know," she whispered sitting up. Her shoulders stiffened, her face relived. She lifted herself eye level. She looked between my eyes and lips. I leaned in – despite my earlier thoughts – to kiss her. She met me more than half way. She kissed back as if it was her only chance.

My hand slid up her arm, then down to her hand. I moved to her back drawing little e circles between her wings.

Her hand was on my cheek her fingers drew over the stubble forming on my chin. Her fingers went from my chin to my neck and rested her hand where my neck and shoulder met.

***

I woke to Max in my arms she seemed to be smiling in her sleep. I checked the clock it was 7:30 it was time for breakfast before Ella had school and Mrs. Martinez, had work.

"Max."

"Hmm?" she moaned, pouting.

"Wake up." her eyes opened and she stretched.

"Ow." she said simply. She looked up to me and smirked. "Hello."

"Hi." I said, she rolled over, till she laid against my side. Her arm rubbed the scars Ari left on my stomach, it felt good I lost control.

I laid on top of her. But Iggy's voice drifted into the room, "Let's get up" she suggested. I nodded and walked into the bathroom.

When I got down stairs Max already sat between Nudge and the Gasman. Ella was helping Iggy fill plates, and Nudge was **silently**watching them.

Angle was kneeling on the floor with Total and Magnolia. She and total sat chatting animatedly. I sat next to where Mrs. Martinez was getting ready for work. "By Fang." she said walking out the door. "Ella don't miss your bus! You've got twenty minutes!"

"By mom!" Ella and Max said together and began to laugh.

Nudge simply rolled her eyes jumping from her stool and Ella took her place Iggy sitting beside her. "I'm just going to throw up for the next twenty – thirty minutes don't mind me." Nudge said but no one but me paid her attention.

I doubted any one heard, but Max turned and gave me a plea for sanity. In other words check on Nudge see whats up. Funny when it came to Nudge it was Always Iggy and Max's job. But the problem today was Iggy and Max had to deal with him and her sister. Plus I was the one comforting Nudge at one point last year. When she got attacked in Arizona trying to meet her parents.

I tapped lightly on the bathroom door, no sound came from inside. I went to the second floor to see if she was in her room. Again no answer I opened the door, and saw the window open. I climbed onto the porch roof and looked up, she was on the second floor roof. I climbed so she wouldn't see me and fly away.

"Nudge." I said, I saw her arms wrapped around her legs. She was watching the sun coming up. It was cold I could see our breaths mingle together in the cold.

"I like him Fang, a lot. But I think he likes her. He's changing, hes never done half the things hes been doing since we got here. But it doesn't matter I'm not pretty she is. And at least I didn't make him change, I liked him just fine all of us running away together. But it doesn't even matter. I'm unwanted."

"First Nudge, you are wanted. Just not by people you want to be wanted by." I stopped what the fuck did I just say? I need Max here.

"Fang that makes no sense." she said giggling quietly.

"Well I meant people want you. And the flock definitely wants you. And third Iggy's blind, he doesn't care what you look like -- " I thought of the Dallas cowboy cheerleaders. " Never mind."

"I get it Fang, thanks. But I tried being her friend but when ever we talk about the flock she wants to hear about the guys mostly, like u and Iggy. And we like the same things, but I love Iggy and she just met him why can't she leave him alone?" I put my arm around Nudges shoulders to silence her rant.

"OK, I'm not good at this, but you know I won't say anything, so give it time." I said. Then Nudge and I watched the rest of the sunrise in silence. I liked it but the fact that it was Nudge I was with was shocking.

***

At around noon Mrs. Martinez came home for lunch, and to make sure her house hadn't got attacked by any mutants, and we were all safe.

"Guys," she said while Max and I cleaned up. The flock were happily stuffed on the couch watching some pre-school cartoons. "I talked to Jeb, today. He called while I was on break. Well he had an idea.' I looked at Max, her eyes were glued to her mom. "We were thinking about – sending you to boarding school.

"He'll be working there, as a Chemistry teacher. At the Academy in Texas. I think it'll be a good experience. And I hope you four enjoy it."

"Four?" asked Max. Mirroring my thoughts. The little ones sat up from the couch and listened intently.

"Yes it's only a middle and high school. Sorry Gazzy, and angel will be staying here. And will have their own rooms."

"So what about the rest of us." Iggy asked. "I don't think we should split up again."

I rolled my eyes. It would be perfect. Max and I will be there and it will be the perfect chance for Nudge to have alone time with Iggy I guess. That way every one wins. Well except Ella, Angel, an Gazzy. But they'll survive. We will only be eight hours away.

"Will we be staying in dorms, like college! And have a campus with other kids. And will we have a uniform? I sure hope not cause how else will I be able to be cute in a uniform." Nudge seemed to go on for an hour. We had Q and A until Dr. Martinez handed out the pamphlets and headed back to the clinic.

Mr. Bachelder was a chemistry and physics teacher? How fitting.


	4. Lovers or Friends

**Chapter 4 Campus**

**Fax and Niggyness**

**Fang POV**

Just like that. It was like a snap of her finger, it took us three days to get ready for school. When shopping, got posters, bed spreads, rugs, clothes and any thing else we'd need for school. Three days ago we were just at home, and relaxing. And today we are standing in the administration office, for The Academy in Texas. Nudge seemed excited enough, I was tense, I could feel Max's tension roll of her in quick waves.

The Deans' assistant came out to show us around. There was a lake on campus with cliffs, she described the many clubs; rock climbing, sports, buster, art, band, etc. Breakfast was the same for everyone on campus, lunch was at 11:30 for the junior high, 12:30 for the high school, Dinner at 6pm.

Middle school had a boys and girls dorm, grades 6and 7; junior high had a separate boys and girls dorm 8, 9, and 10th grade, and the upperclassman had a shared dorm split 11, and 12th grade. It was to get them ready for college.

Nudge found her dorm to her liking, she had two roommates. Iggy and I shared a room just the two of us. While max shared a room with a cheerleader it seemed. She begged to live in our closet, but we all ended up laughing about it.

Our schedules varied, Iggy had mostly 'Special' classes, his English was for the blind and deaf, he would learn sign language, and how to read brail. I had Algebra with him and Max, I have Spanish, and Art with out them. He had Theatre, and Biology normal, but some class with computers that was exclusive to the disabled. Max and I had gym and Chemistry together. She was taking Tennis club after school, and karate club Saturdays; she thought it would be smart to have us all join.

Iggy and I decided to try out a sport, he said Basketball, I was thinking Baseball.

Nudge decided to take advanced classes in Math, Science, also shes taking Speech. Karate on Saturdays, and Tennis with Max. Shes taking AP computer science, and Italian.

"Hey Fang," max asked while she helped me unpack. I looked at her and she smiled, but it was strained. "Do you think this is a good idea? I mean he's here, it has no actual name its just The Academy. It's not safe."

I nodded, "Good idea, get a chance to learn, and we aren't in your moms house, or Anne's its better then nothing."

"But it's not right to leave the little ones behind, I hate it." I crossed the room to envelope Max against my chest. "Fang I'm ok, no crying I promise. You don't have to hug me or anything I'm a big girl. Promise."

"I know, its just Max you know I --"

"Hey guys, Nudge is settled, and her roommate sounds hot."

"Iggy," we both say, Max isn't happy, and I'm not either, for a different reason, not that they'd notice. Even though Iggy's blind Max and I separate.

"OK we are almost done here, Iggy we are going to work on Max's room, have fun." I say, Max grabs her bag and follows me out. She stops at the elevator. "You can't be serious."

"Well I am, come on conquer your fear. We're on the top floor, I don't feel like walking down five flights, of stairs."

I pushed the button in between the doors. When they separated, I walked right in, Max looked at me skeptically. She smiled and walked in confidently.

She stood next to me. I fought the entire time trying to say something to her, but the fact I was in an enclosed space, still held majority of my attention. Finally I gained enough confidence, I turned toward Max, she looked at me, "Max--"

The doors opened and a group walked in Three guys and two girls crowded into the elevator, I sat in the corner, and max sat against the conjoined corner her arm against mine. "Sorry," one of the girls turned in the elevator, she was a Red-Head, I felt Max shutter against my side, she glared at the green eyed girl.

"It's cool." I said and elbowed Max. on the first floor max and I jumped out, and walked quickly to the doors, Max stopped short of the sidewalk.

"My rooms, that way," she pointed in the other direction. I nodded and we walked in silence till I heard Max mutter under her breath.

"What?"

"Figures." I knew what she was talking about so I kept quiet.

We walked up the stairs to her second story room. She unlocked and opened the door, she opened the door and stopped, on the bed was a couple, they were to preoccupied to notice, our entrance.

"Oh! Stop, Greg my roommates here." Greg continued to kiss her neck but gave up after a minute, dejected. "Hi I'm sorry about that, I'm Mari Kisa. Head cheerleader."

"Mari Kisa?" Max asked.

"Kisa's my nickname, its better then virgin Mary." Mari Kisa shrugged. "Any ways, your name?"

"Max, and Nick."

Hi Max its nice to meet you, well, um awkward any way, we'll just go to his place, juniors and seniors have their separated rooms, see you around, promise won't happen again. OK bye. Nice to meet you Fang." she and Greg ran from the room excitedly.

"Yea thats not weird at all." max smiled at me. I smiled fractionally, and fell back on to her bed. She dragged her trunk around to the side of her bed, then walked over to her closet, dragging her suit case from the floor, where she jammed it, she tossed it at me harshly. "get up, lazy sack of bones." she joked.

I didn't m,move, I waited while she moved closer,my eyes unnoticeably opened, she watched me not two inches from me her leg rubbed against mine, hands on her hips, I grabbed her elbow and dragged her to the bed, she fell limply, the suit case fell loudly to the hard wood floor. I kept my arms wrapped around her waist, she was in push up position but couldn't move, her face not far from mine.

I held her eyes, she watched me, her lips parting slightly. Her arms began to weaken, and she drop to the bed beside me, but I kept my grip, I leaned in, and she moved closer, I could feel the heat coming from her flushed cheeks, as soon as my lips graced hers, there was a knock and we jumped apart.

She went to answer the door, I pulled the rug from her trunk and set it down, putting that bag on the bed. "Jeb" she said coldly.

"Max how are you coming?" my eyes narrowed at the sound of his voice, I began to check the walls for hidden cameras, his timing was too perfect.

"Well enough thank you, look my plane was long can this wait until later?"

"Sure, I'll see you later sweetheart." I could hear his footsteps retreat, then I looked up Max was closing the door slowly, she felt my eyes on her back. She faced me leaning weakly against the door, then calmly walked over to me.

"I lied." I gave her a look of loss. "Maybe I do need that hug."

I wrapped her in my arms protectively, she freed one of her arms lifting it to my shoulder the other reached for my wrist. She lifted it to her lips, my thumb rubbed her bottom lip, my pointer finger under her chin. Her light brown eyes took mine as her own. Her eyes moved from my lips to my eyes, the urged for me to close the distance.

So I did, I leaned down and took her lips. My lips moved rhythmically against hers, with hers like a intricate dance. Her body molded to me, her hand in my hair holding my face to hers, other hand still holding that death grip on my shoulder. Never breaking the kiss I lowered her to the bed.

"Fang," max said. "Fang, stop, I didn't, not this far." I looked at her, she was serious. I nodded, standing up I tossed her bag to her.

"Lets go you lazy sack of bones." I joked she smiled and started unpacking.


	5. Seperation

**Fax and Niggyness**

**Chapter 5 Worse Day**

**Fang POV**

School starts for us officially today, we were given three days to move in and learn the school. Max already had a new friend who invited us to party in the senior dorm Saturday night. Max decided otherwise but Nudge thought it would be a great idea. I saw where she was coming from so I sided with her, and Iggy thought it would be great for us to meet the ladies of the Academy.

I shook my head and Max and Nudge just stared at him. "Why do you guys insist on staring at me like that?"

But that was then and this is now, we sat in the cafeteria staring at our trays, the food here was usually good but today it was making me nauseous I looked up, Max pushed her hash browns around her plate with her fork, when she felt my eyes on her she looked up with a small smile and checked over her shoulder. Nudge and Iggy on the other hand seemed very comfortable talking loudly and grins on both their faces. Iggy looked in my directions smirked tilting his head at Max and went back to eating.

"Ok guys. Bad idea to be late on our first day so lets go. Nudge do you want me to walk you?" max asked once we got outside she seemed more in her element.

Nudge shook her head, "No Max Iggy offered already."

"But Iggy who's going to walk you?" Max smirked.

Iggy glared with a fake laugh. Nudge hooked arms with him and together they walked away/skipped. I looked at Max, "Looks like it's just you and me."

"You wish, my class is that way," she pointed her thumb behind her, "And yours is in the other direction." she shrugged and started walking backwards into a pole. I grabbed her arm and pulled her toward me.

"Watch it." I said. "Looks like you need some looking after, don't worry if I'm late I'll just fly to class." she rolled her eyes and stalked off alone, I jogged to catch up. "Now I'm just going to be an annoying pest."

"Already there."

"Max whats the matter?" she didn't say anything so I stopped in front of her. "I don't mind being late. Tell me."

she huffed and crossed her chest with her arms. "It's weird, everything. Nudge and Iggy, I feel like you know more about her right now than I do, why can she talk to you and not me?"

"Cause I'm not as judgmental I listen."

"I do too!"

"It's OK, sorry you do Max, I guess she knows I won't say anything." she watched her feet, I lifted her chin with my finger, and kissed her lightly on the nose. She opened her eyes and frowned at me. She stood on her tip toes and kissed my lips, it was short, but after we separated I just looked at her. "Go to class before your late."

I watched her face as she snapped back into reality. "Bye Fang! See you next period!" she waved as she ran to the nearest building door. I stuck my hands in my pockets and walked in the other direction to my Spanish class. Thanks to Internet and television I was near fluent in the language, I sat in the back with full view of the one window room, 16 kids one slim Teacher Ms. Ortiz it was halfway through the semester so she said today I can get used to the language and she'd give me some easy worksheets to catch me up. This will take me an hour or two even though I have a week. While my eyes stared at the board I thought of Max and what she was doing in her English class.

"Nick." I looked up at Ms. Ortiz and a few of the girls turned to look at me and giggle. "Could you please introduce yourself? A few of your classmates suggested it, just to make you feel more comfortable." nothing could make me feel more comfortable than braking thought the thin glass window to my left.

I stood, ready to leave if anyone came near me. I sighed,"I'm Nick Martinez, 15. I'm into computers, and I've moved around a lot this past year." I sat down again before the bell rang. All of us aside from Max took her mothers last name. She kept Ride she writes it _Maximum Ride-Martinez_ but when she says it she says Martinez is silent.

I walked out the door into the sun I promised to met Max at the Coffee Kiosk between our 1st periods. "Hi Nick." I turned around to a blond walking next to me. I smiled a hello and kept going. "Can I help you get somewhere?" it took me a while to recognize her as Kelsi she sat to my right a row ahead of me.

"Oh, sorry no I'm just meeting my – sister – at the kiosk."

"Your adopted right?" I nodded. _How did she know that?_ "I'm part of the Welcoming committee." she smiled, I didn't even think those were real I thought it was a joke. I nodded again. "Well I saw you in the cafeteria this morning but hey I'll catch you at lunch, or maybe we have another class together, its a pretty small campus a lot of the same people will be your other classes."

"Thanks." I saw Max holding two cups in her hands, as she leaned against a light pole, she hadn't seen me with Kelsi, thank God. "Max."

"Hey, got a new friend I see." she looked behind me, where Kelsi stood with another girl from Spanish and someone else, they kept looking at us.

I shrugged, "Guess so." she handed me the cup, it had coffee.

"I thought you might need this. While sipping it my eyes thanked her, I saw color come to her face and she changed the subject. "So where do you think our Strawberry Blond might be?" I shrugged. "OK well want to finish these here? I heard we're allowed to eat in class."

"Anxious to see Iggy?" she turned on me. I laughed and nearly had hot coffee come out my nose... "hey this is decaf!" she rolled her eyes and tossed her cup in the trash.

We made it to the class well before the bell there were only three kids in the class. They were crowded around one of the front desk, maybe comparing homework. Max lifted her eye brow at me, Iggy walked in next with three girls, and he was seriously cheesing. Max shook her head, even thought Iggy was blind she hid her face smothering her laugh. One of the girls were with Kelsi outside, I snickered once sitting down. In this room instead of rows we had large tables surrounded by 4 chairs.

"There are no sitting charts so you can sit wherever even with us if you'd like." one flirted, flipping her hair.

"She does know he's blind right," Max whispered in my direction.

Iggy's head snapped up in our direction. "Hey do you ladies see my brother and sister? I think I'm going to sit with them today but there's an extra chair if you'd like." I smacked my forehead. She grinned and sat across from Max.

"Hi." she waved excitedly. Max smiled and glared at Iggy.

"Ig if you could see my face." she said.

"I'm Amber, who's Ig?" Amber said.

Iggy took this one, "It's a nickname of mine." she nodded quickly and then added "OH, Ok!"

"Am come sit with us." some girls waved from across the room I recognized Taylor, the girl who invited us to that party Saturday. She mouthed an apology and turned to her friends, I could tell Max was beginning to like that girl.

"Wow she's cool, I can actually see myself being friends with her." she smiled and opened her notebook.

The bell rang and not ten seconds later a boy thin with brown hair walked in his face was flushed probably running to class from in between class make out session. "Hey is this seat open?" Max only looked up and he sat down, she held her breath and reached for her Algebra book.

"What page," she asked me. The teacher had already started the lesson people were following taking notes from the book and what she was saying.

"373 fifth paragraph, by the way I'm Gabe." he was really getting on my nerves.

"Thanks, I'm Max." her eyes didn't linger she started writing her notes. I ripped a sheet from my note book and scribbled on it a quick message before passing it to Max. her eyes bugged, and she brought the paper up from her lap so she could write her reply.

**Can I be best man at the wedding?**

_Wtf are you mental...i don't like him_

**sure what ever but he likes you **

_yea so_

_jealous?_

**Why would I be jealous of you he's not even cute**

My last comment left a smile on her face, "I'd call you gay but you have bad taste in men." I took the note from under her elbow.

**Thats rude liking guys is not against the law.**

She looked at me and I mouthed the blog. She smiled and raised her hand to ask Mrs. Adams if she could repeat the last step her pen poised to write it down.

"Agh I almost forgot , class we have three new students, they were home schooled in Arizona. Please stand just say your name or something." I looked at Max but she ignored me.

"I'm Max and I'm not the best in math." and she sat down. Me and Iggy were still standing so I just started talking.

"Nick." and I sat she rolled her eyes.

"Thank you um Jeffrey please turn around."

"I'm Jeff and I'm blind." Iggy said getting the sympathy vote for Homecoming King. "This class just got a whole lot easier."

Class went on Max ignored all of us actually paying attention to the lesson. Gabe continued staring at her from behind his thick eyelashes...what the *? the bell finally rang, Max and I had the same next class so we decided to walk Iggy stop by Nudges class before going to the Science building.

"Okay Iggy Mr. Justice talks a lot and is very conceited but we are in the poetry section right now so it's and easy class." Max said while we walked, she hugged him and he went in the room. "Ok to Nudge?"

"Hey Max Fang! Hi guys guess what there's a really cute guy in my Italian class, and you know we learn to cook in that class too, now I can help Iggy in the kitchen. Hey where is he? Any way I have you Algebra teacher right now so I'll catch ya'll after school meeting in the guys room right? Ok great bye!"

"Why is it I always feel like I need coffee after talking to her?" Max asked. I put my arm around her shoulder and we walked the Science building. The smell hit us the second we opened the doors, my arm dropped from her shoulders, she started drawing circles in between my shoulder blades, as we walked to the second door on the left room 604.

We sat at the lab tables there were already kids in the room it was awkward trying to stay where we were. Max had her head on the desk, I sat on the table with my hand on her shoulder looking around there were two thin windows on one window, and two doors spread out on the opposite wall.

We were told to move up after the bell rang and took seats beside each other.

_Ok so were you seriously jealous?_

**Why would I be **

_idk Gabe.._

**I have nothing to be jealous about**

_OK... you sure_

**of course**

_well what would you say to my wanting to join the football team_

**no way**

_why afraid I'll get hurt?_

**No I'm more worried about the guys on the team**

_o okay well tryouts are tomorrow evidently someone broke their collarbone and they need a new player_

**how do you know?**

_Gabe tried to start a conversation about how great he is in sports_

**ah so thats why your interested**

_hardly...Fang_

**what?**

She handed me the note blank and shook her head. And turned her attention to the board, I'd lost her again she was paying attention to class not me. I'd have to wait which was fine with me, next was Nudges lunch and then High schools whats another hour?

* * *

I could barely pay attention to my art Max's reactions and what was said was getting at me, but what was worse was trying to figure out what wasn't said. I wanted the bell to ring so bad, the teacher paced the room looking at the projects the others were doing since I was new she gave me creative freedom and a lot of paint.

* * *

At lunch I saw Max sitting at an empty table with Taylor it was near an exit so I guessed it was for the flock, or what small part of us there was. Iggy sat across from her and quickly began chatting with Taylor and she blushed a few times. I came up to the table with a tray and sat one over from Iggy, Max kept her eyes on me as if I wouldn't notice.

**Ok people I know it's been to long I'm making no promises for the future. But I just had to point something out from what Gabe said in Algebra the page and paragraph numbers are from the Angel Experiment look it up if you can.**

**Mair**


	6. 2 the Skies

**Fax and Niggyness chapter 12 **

Max sat awkwardly at the foot of my bed, she tried her best not to touch me. Iggy pretended to be asleep but I knew he was to tense to truly be asleep.

"What's taking Nudge so long," Max asked. A small smile came to Iggy's face before disappearing again. I threw my pillow at him making him laugh and put his middle finger up at me. I sat up and tapped Max on the shoulder her eyebrow raised looking at Iggy. Then there was a tap on the door.

Duke, our dorm advisor took his key out the door and looked up. Max scooted farther away from us. Iggy swung his chair in our direction.

"The doors not supposed to be locked when there's a girl in the room."

"Sorry man didn't know that was a rule." Said Iggy, Duke was cool to young for anyone to really take seriously, and he lets us slide a lot anyway. "But, dude Duke she's our sister."

"Adopted," Max added, and Iggy shrugged.

"Don't let me catch you with this door closed again, Mr. Batchelder's been on my case." Me and max exchanged looks.

"Why?" Max asked.

Duke shrugged. "Like I know, I guess you guys are in his house. He's your superior in a sense." Max rolled her eyes with the 'been there' look. "I got to go finish my rounds, you know random room checks, such a pain but someone's got to do it. Night"

"Night," Iggy waved. Duke with his back turned to us waved his usual sign of peace and headed down the hall. Max looked at me again, she got up to close the door but she kept watching me, I could barely hold back a smile. "What are you guys doing?"

We both looked in opposite directions hiding our faces from the blind guy. "Nothing," we both said, I loved the color on Max's cheek it's a soft side you don't normally get to see.

"What's up Party People!" Nudge had finally walked into the room. She had thick sunglasses that took up half her face and her messenger bag in her hand. She kicked the door behind her, dropping her denim jacket on Iggy's bed. "Hey Iggy, what's up Fang.

"Yo Max! Guess what, in my science class this totally cute guy was assigned as my partner. I'm so excited –"I was the only one who noticed Iggy's expression drop the more Nudge talked about the guy from class.

"Nudge," Max whined dropping her head in her hands.

"Right, sorry."

"Max and I are going to the library meet y'all third floor for dinner."

"Ok Fang, bye," Nudge waved. I and Max grabbed our books, and I had her jacket in my hand, we headed out the door. "Soo… Iggy…" Max shook her head and kept walking.

"Here," she let me drape her jacket over her shoulders. She smiled and pulled her arms through. "When was the last time we hit the air?" she shrugged and looked up, taking a deep breath her eyes closed.

"Drop off our stuff in my room?" she watched me, I knew what she wanted it was just fun toying with max. I quirked a smile, she turned and elbowed me.

"Happy now?" I whispered in her ear.

"Nick!" Max rolled her eyes, I turned around to face Kelsi, and Max just stayed forward ignoring us. "Wow so you must be his sister nice to meet you." Max turned and smiled impatiently. "So class today? Wasn't it brutal, I mean it was so boring." She chattered.

"Do you mind?" Max snapped. "We were going somewhere."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Kelsi gave me this hurt look like she was trying so hard for me to stand up for her.

"Max," I said. And Kelsi looked at me she didn't smile but I could tell she wanted to.

"Well I'll leave you to it, see you tomorrow!" she waved heading towards the library.

"Max, Fang."

"Jeb," Max said putting a hand on her hip.

"How's school going?"

"Fine, how's all our favorite creepy scientist." She retorted.

"Fine but as you may find out, you are not alone here, like I said we're the good guys, all those children they are not alone and neither are you."

"Oo," Max said in a haunted voice, waving her hands around her head. "Spooky. If you don't mind, daddy dearest, we really most be going."

We made it up to the dorms, and Max's room, Mari Kisa wasn't there for a change. We dropped our stuff and Max made sure her window was unlocked so she could sneak back in. We headed back out after that, and she grabbed my hand leading me into the woods to a small little opening so we could take off. I grabbed her hand, and pulled her toward me laying a kiss on her lips, before launching myself into the air.

______________________________________________________________________________

So there's a dance coming up and I don't know what to do should I ask Max would she even go to something like this. Or should I go with one of the girls who already asked me? I'd ask Iggy if I ever knew where he was.

I don't even know how to…What do I say, what do I do. I continue pacing in my room before I build up the courage to walk to Max's room. Finally I grab my hoodie and head out the door.

I tap once on the door and walk in to Mari Kisa and her boyfriend eating each other's faces. "Oh, Nick!" Mari Kisa gasped. My knuckles turning white from gripping the door knob. "Max, she's in the library." I nodded, turning around slamming the door behind me. That's something you don't need to see twice, to bad I already did.

Without my mind I walked to the library, I but I don't go in. I just stood there watching the doors shoulders hunched against the bitter wind on this hill. Hands shoved in my pockets awkwardly. I don't know how long I stood out there but it got dark. Finally Max emerged. She looked at me for a minute just watching me, so I turned around and headed for the woods. Taking off my hoodie and shirt I set my wings loose and took off. I could see the dimming lights from campus backing away in the distance before a dark shape began its purse on me.

I nosedived landing on a tall branch using my wings to keep me warm I waited. Disappearing into the night.

"Fang," Max entered near the same place, looking for me. "Fang, where are you?"

"Do you dance?"

"What?" she turned in my direction, her eyes wondering around looking for me. I opened my eyes wider so the light from the nearby city would glance of and be reflected. She jumped against the tree using its trunk for support.

"Do you dance? Or could you?" she tried cutting me off with a 'what are you talking about?' look and I continued. "This Saturday night, you don't have to get all dressed."

"Sure."

"Really?"

"Ofcourse."


End file.
